falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Street vendor
|level =12 |derived =Hit Points: 45 |tag skills = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Brown |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairMessy02F |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorNCRFactionNV GeneralIdleFaction vNCRCivilianDialogueFaction VNCRStreetFaction vTheStripDialogueFaction |class =VendorFood |combat style=DefaultCombatStyleranged |GECK race =Asian |edid =VStreetStationMerchant01 |baseid = |refid = }} The street vendor is a merchant on the New Vegas Strip, hawking everything from tourist memorabilia to cheap food and drinks. Background Although only one street vendor appears in-game, it can be inferred from her dialogue that several more exist. The street vendor mentions that they are heavily taxed by Mr. House at a rate of 50% of their income but continue to operate on the Strip for the security it provides. However, she is not allowed to sell alcoholic beverages as they are the exclusive products of the casinos.The Courier: "What do you sell?" Street vendor: "Non-alcoholic beverages and snack foods. The casinos get to sell booze. No one else does." (Street vendor's dialogue) She doesn't mind the restrictions and loves New Vegas, believing that she's living the life of a person from before the Great War (or "a thousand years ago", in her words), as she can afford to eat and not have to worry about someone trying to kill her, unlike in North Vegas.The Courier: "Do you work for one of the casinos?" Street vendor: " To vend anything here on the Strip, you got to register with one of those police robots and sign a franchisee agreement. At the end of each day, you keep half of what you made. The rest, you hand over to those bots - and they know if you're cheating. Yep, he makes the rules. It's steep, but it sure beats living in North Vegas. Here on the Strip I can afford to eat, and no one tries to kill me." (Street vendor's dialogue) The majority of her clientele are soldiers on furlough.The Courier: "Tell me about the Strip." Street vendor: "It's the most amazing place in the world, don't you think? This must be what it was like to live a thousand years ago! There are three casinos open for business - Gomorrah, The Tops, and the Ultra-Luxe. This here's the monorail station leading in from Camp McCarran. Most of my business is with soldiers coming and going on furlough." (Street vendor's dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * She does not sell any alcoholic beverages, chems or weapons. * She will sell items for true value if the player character is accepted in the Strip, and buy them for true value if the player character is liked or more. * She will refuse to barter with the player character if they have low reputation with the Strip, stating: "I don't deal with unwanted people, leave me alone." Appearances The street vendor appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:New Vegas Strip characters ru:Уличный торговец uk:Вуличний торговець